Lily Lost, Lily Found
by Sufferingzombie
Summary: Sakura has a twin who was abducted when the girls were three and now she is a buttkicking soldier in another reality. Shino or LeeOC.


1Lily Lost, Lily Found

Me no own, You no sue.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

_Inner Demon/being/inhabitant_

Haruno Yuri was not angry.

Haruno Yuri was _pissed_.

She blocked the incoming sword with her forearm, the metal slicing clean between her radius and ulna, before snapping the sword with a sharp sideways motion. She flung the sword piece through the neck of an oncoming enemy before spinning on her heel and delivering a punishing roundhouse kick to the head of another attacking man. His head snapped around and the dull sound of his neck breaking was lost in the chaotic sounds of the battlefield. Yuri and her squad were on Epsilon 9, a small planet in the Andromeda galaxy, when they were attacked by Galions. The Galions were a race of super-powered creatures that despised most life, excluding their own. Their mission was simple: destroy sentient life and remove the natural resources of whatever planets they come across. The species acted very similar to Terran locusts. Their entire race moved from planet to planet searching for resources and other species to destroy in an effort to curb their natural bloodthirsty natures. They ran into the humans of Tachyon first and completely annihilated the settlement there within a week. The space marines had no chance to mobilize before they had already moved on to the next colony. The creatures had devastated a good number of colonies and settlements and the space marines were desperately trying to keep them under control, but now Yuri and her squad of forty were at the doors of the Galions' ship and within striking distance of a devastating attack. The squad knew that their chances for survival were nil, but they had all agreed that they would rather die with a bang then let the Galion continue their wonton destruction of their people.

"Hun! Get that damn nuke in there! We'll hold 'em for as long as possible!"

The man turned and nodded quickly, slinging the pack on his back so that it was nestled in his chest before sprinting for the open door of the ship. The thirty-nine remaining fighters upped the ante and began throwing spells, shooting explosive rounds and tossing grenades with a fervor never seen before in the space marines. No one on the squad actually got along with any one else. Yuri in particular had issues dealing with the others as they had dealing with her, but for once they were a team, as they would be in death. Yuri flicked a handful of blood into the face of an oncoming attacker and grinned ferally behind her metal face mask as the beetles in her blood began burrowing into his facial muscles through to his brain, killing him in a quite painful way. She savored the sounds of his screams for a moment before moving onto the next one, knowing that her beetles would find her again when they were done feasting. Kill after kill was made by the group, but there were thousands of enemies and only thirty-nine protectors. One by one the soldiers of the squad began to fall. First the soft-spoken Sin, then rowdy Cowboy, who took fifteen of them with him when he detonated a grenade at his feet with bright eyes and a cackle. Next to fall was Lady Bug, a small, but fierce woman who loved insects of all kinds and her partner Mantis. Those two were mates and often acted like the bugs they were named after much to the amusement of the rest of the squad. It pained Yuri's heart to see the two of them fall together. They were two of the few people who had ever had any respect for the young sergeant-major. Tears welled in her eyes when she saw Boxer fall, followed quickly by Maticore, the tears hidden by her cobalt visor. Her teeth were gritted tightly behind the metal mask and her eyes turned from their standard aqua to a malicious fire orange and the creatures coming toward her burst into flame. Hun's voice spoke in her ear through the earpiece that she'd forgotten about, tinny within the sounds of battle.

"Blood Mage, I've done it. Everything is set." Yuri smiled despite herself.

"Excellent. May Lunai light your path to the next world."

"And yours sergeant-major."

And with a final, insane cackle and a mental goodbye to everything Yuri's world turned white and then there was nothing.


End file.
